Sibling of Mine
by crazyguitargirl
Summary: After that brutal parting with Wendy, Dipper Pines lapses into depression and guilt. Wendy certainly can't help, Grunkle Stan... just no, and Mabel only can talk him through losing a loved one. But as a secret about his past is uncovered, Dipper finds comfort in the most unlikely person. All credit goes to my friend Riley- I did not write this, and I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I haven't updated much, but this is my friend Riley's story. She's great at writing, and I'm as excited to see where this story goes as you are. Hope you like it, because I sure do!**

Kicking off the covers, Dipper Pines stretched and yawned. His eyes were nicely encircled by black rings, a result from the insomnia that towered over him the night before.  
Last night, Wendy Corduroy broke up with Robbie V all thanks to Dipper, and she had a few choice words for all three of the boys at Lookout Point.  
"Ugh, what is wrong with guys," She wailed, voice cracking with emotion. "You only think about yourselves! All of you should just leave me alone!" The memory ripped down Dipper's spine and raced through all of his ribs, finally sitting solidly and coldly in his heart. When he wasn't up staring at the ceiling willing with all of his might to undo the night, Dipper's dreams consisted of Wendy and their best moments together. But when they were at their happiest, laughing and smiling, everything would stop and turn black and white. Dream Dipper and Dream Wendy stopped laughing and looked at each other, Dipper simply standing there, forced to watch as Wendy crouched before him with excessive anger wailing those awful words and crying red tears.  
"Why don't you leave me alone, Dipper? What is wrong with you? Stop thinking about yourself!_ LEAVE ME ALONE_!" Dipper would wake up with Mabel above him, shaking him vigorously as he sweat cold buckets. Whenever Mabel demanded to know what was going on, Dipper couldn't seem to find his voice. He sat there quietly as she scolded him, trying to keep the tears from spilling down his face.

"Just go to bed already, Dipstick," Mabel had said harshly while she climbed into the covers of her bed. "Unless you're gonna tell me what happened. Other than that, I don't wanna hear it." She was sleeping peacefully now, chest heaving up and down slowly. Dipper didn't want to wake her up after last night, but he did want the finality of telling her the truth about Wendy and about how it was pretty much entirely his fault and how she might not work at the Mystery Shack anymore because whatever. Dipper was more depressed than angry though and he just wanted to right his wrongs but with all that he did, that was pretty much impossible. So much to the extent that he wanted to go rummage through garage sales and pawn shops to find a Genie lamp. He was probably bound to find one in Gravity Falls!  
Wish #1: I wish Wendy is happy.  
Wish #2: I wish everyone could forget about what happened between all of us that night.  
Wish #3: I wish she'll find a better friend than me.  
Dipper peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt and tossed on a new one, expelling the old one on the floor. His socks hooked on the the splintery wood below him as he trudged down the stairs, eager to see the sun. As he walked into the kitchen, Dipper's Great Uncle Stan sat at the table, reading the newspaper. He folded down the tip of the paper to see his great nephew, a smile growing upon his lips.  
"What's up, Dipper?" Dipper didn't answer. He instead went to the coffee maker and poured himself a mug of black coffee. Dipper had never had coffee, but since he wasn't old enough to drink alcohol, he figured coffee would suffice.  
"Dipper," Grunkle Stan asked again, concern lacing his words. "Are you okay?" Dipper wouldn't look at his uncle as he flipped around his chair and stared out the window, head resting heavily on the chair back.  
"L-look, if you're bothered about last night, maybe we really can go bowling today, you know?" Dipper took a big swig of coffee. It burned his tongue. The strong, sour taste seemed to seep into his tongue and throat as he forced himself to swallow the acrid liquid. The coffee left a terrible aftertaste, but Dipper didn't care. His Grunkle's words were making him angrier by the second.  
"It was really all that creep Robbie's fault, anyway," Grunkle Stan went on, oblivious to the storm clouds roaring over Dipper's head. "He's just a pathetic desperate teenager. He'll get over it." Dipper's teeth ground together. No, no, NO! It wasn't his fault! It was mine, Dipper shot accusations at himself one after one.  
"You know, I think Wendy'll-" Dipper's head snapped to his Grunkle, full of angry fire. All his emotions came slewing over him and through all of his words.  
"I'M FINE, I DON'T WANT TO, AND I DON'T CARE! HAPPY?! YOU'LL BE THE FIRST IN THIS WORLD!" Dipper slammed down his mug and stomped out of the house, breaking into a sprint after he had passed the porch. Tears spilled out of his eyes and obscured his vision. He ran into the forest, trying to blink back tears but to no avail. He crashed head-on into a tree, laying flat on the ground amongst the pine needles and rocks.  
"Haha," Dipper laughed coldly. "How fitting for me to lay around objects so useless!"  
And then Dipper laid, staring up at the soft blue sky, remembering all of the happy times with Wendy, clutching on to them desperately as they seeped into the forest floor to join the useless rocks and pine needles.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or two of slipping in and out of dreamless sleep, Dipper sat up. His eyes burned as they adjusted to the noon sun. He rubbed them as he struggled to find balance on the uneven turf of Oregon. He eventually leaned up against a coniferous tree, letting the green needles and pine scent envelop him. He let the wind ruffle his hair as he thought through his emotions. A rock sat firmly in his stomach.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," He whispered to the trees. "I'm so lost! I've got no one to guide me. It seems like I've got no friends anymore..." His voice trailed off and cracked painfully. The back of his throat burned as he attempted to hold down tears. He had already cried once today. He tried to continue. He just wanted to talk.

"Wendy..." Dipper ran his hand across his red-hot face. "Wendy works where I live. There is no way I'm... I'm going to avoid her. W-Wendy..." And for the second time that day, he cried. Dipper sunk to the ground as hot, sticky tears ran down his face and darkened the collar of his shirt. Every time he wiped his face, the tears came harder and faster, streaking down his face. He didn't scream or yell. He just crawled under a tree. He pulled his knees to his face and kept crying. Not long after, Dipper heard footsteps crunching on the needles. His head shot up and he quickly wiped the tears and snot away, trying to look casual. Dipper glanced at the tall figure coming into view. He did a double-take.

"Uh, hey..." Robbie V tossed his hair over his eye, an obvious move of offense. He looked down at Dipper, something obviously on his mind. "I need to ask you something." Dipper stood up, face red, and looked Robbie in the eye.

"I will NEVER help you." With that sentence of anger out of the way, Dipper kicked Robbie in the shin and sprinted away. He ran all the way to Gravity Falls Lake, never looking back once. He sat by the lake for a while, then drifted off to sleep again.  
************************************************** ************************************************** ************

Dipper woke up, twilight shimmering on the lake. He rubbed his eyes, and simply walked home. His mind was empty. He liked it that way. Upon getting to the Mystery Shack, Dipper caught a glimpse of red hair as Wendy Corduroy closed the door to Shack, ready to walk home. Dippers heart thundered in his chest as he stood, paralyzed with fear. Having nowhere else to go, he quickly ran behind a tree, trying to calm his beating heart. For a few slow and painful minutes, Wendy finally disappeared out of view. Dipper walked cautiously to the Shack, looking behind him erratically. As he got to the porch, the door flung open, nearly hitting him in the face. Mabel bolted out of the doorway, backpack slung across her shoulders.

"YOU NEED TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN," She yelled as she ran down the dirt road, dust trailing lazily behind her. She was undoubtedly going to hang out with Candy and Grenda, her two best friends in Gravity Falls. Dipper exhaled slowly, shrugging off the fact that she didn't even say hi, and walked into the Shack. He trudged into the kitchen, ignoring the shouts of "CASH SHOWER!" from down the hall. Dishes filled up the sink and spilled onto the counter. Dipper snatched up the sponge and started vigorously rage-scrubbing the plates until they sparkled.

When he was done, Dipper silently tip-toed upstairs into the attic. He grabbed the old, red book and fell onto his bed. He flipped open to a random page, the gold six-fingered hand engraved with the number 3 catching the late-afternoon light and throwing back onto the wall.

_Sirens_, the book read, _Are_ _extremely rare and strange creatures, varying in personality. They appear as beautiful 18-year-old girl_s _with long hair varying in color and texture. They always keep themselves busy, they perform tasks such as cooking, cleaning, knitting, or obsessively performing the Cup Song. They have a strange obsession with sharp objects and will be drawn to them. A Siren's main ability is mind control by singing. Their singing can break windows and a man's sanity if they wish, otherwise it's completely harmless. Should be approached with extreme caution. Sirens don't always start off hostile. They can act like the nicest girls around as long as they're not provoked. The easiest way to spot a siren is by closely monitoring their behavior while alone, as they will be doing an activity as listed previously while singing, as they are perfectly average 18-year-olds around others._ _Sirens are great liars. _

After reading about Sirens and numerous other mythical entities like Centaurs, Nymphs, Alchemists, and Dragons, Dippers eyelids grew heavy. He yawned and dropped the book on the wood floor, falling with a dull thunk. As he laid on his bed staring at the silver moon and the stars, Dipper hoped that everything would be okay for him in the end. Yes, it was selfish, but he seemed to be the only one unhappy. The only one who was lonely. The only one who held no purpose in Gravity Falls.

**AUTHOR NOTE (Riley's note, not mine): Holy crap! Thank you guys so much for the faves and follows and reviews! I didn't think people would like my writing this much! I've got no set posting schedule but I'll try to update as much as I can! Thanks again so much! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why, hello, there! This is crazyguitargirl, back with another installment of Riley's story Sibling of Mine. This chapter is super awesome, and it has an amazing plot twist at the end. So, enjoy!**

Dipper yawned and turned over on his side lazily. His arm dangled off of the side of the bed, grazing the cover of the "3" book. His eyes opened slightly, a forced effort through the crust that developed over his eyes through the night. He grabbed the book by the side with one hand and heard a loud ripping sound. Dipper's heart stopped.

_Oh, shiitake, _Dipper thought frantically as he bolted straight up. He dropped the book involuntarily and pulled his hands away. He peered over the bed at it, as if afraid to touch it. He finally picked it up gingerly, his rapid, heaving breaths ruffling the ripped and yellowed paper.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Dipper cursed at himself over and over again as he analyzed the page. The page was headed Alchemists in old-fashioned script, with a major rip from the bottom left, close to the spine, reaching all the way to the base of the second 's'. Dipper, seeing that there was no way to fix it, tucked the ripped paper carefully in the book. He didn't particularly care about Alchemists or Alchemy as a whole as he was just reading the section for leisure, but a passage about Dragons was on the back of that page and, come on, Dragons are pretty cool. He carefully got off of his bed and slid the book into its rightful place in the bookshelf. He sighed and tried to slow down his heart rate. He pulled off his clothes from yesterday and donned new clothes. He started to walk down the stairs when a thought pierced his stomach. _Grunkle Stan! _Dipper never apologized about the previous morning! No doubt he'd be downstairs enjoying an omelet right now, getting ready for the day's tourists. Dipper tiptoed back to his room and quietly shut the door and locked it, finally pressing himself up against the rough wood. If there was anything Dipper truly hated, it was awkward situations. Dipper looked at the clock: 9:30 am. The shack would open in a half hour. This gave Dipper enough time to pace around his room and think for a while. He went over to the bed and sat on it, thinking deeply. One question kept resurfacing and he kept pushing it back, but he couldn't keep the thought at bay: What did Robbie want? If he met Dipper in the woods crying, he'd probably laugh at him, or throw a pinecone at him, or be rude, or something else that's violent. Dipper shuddered at the thought of what the could've done but couldn't shake the feeling of complete and utter embarrassment. Instead of being the bigger man and helping Robbie when he kindly asked for it, he retaliated in a completely violent way. That wasn't right! No wonder he's so lonely. As Dipper scolded himself, the minutes ticked by. Eventually it was 10:00, then 10:15. Dipper got up and walked slowly over to his bookshelf where the "3" book rested. He gingerly ran his fingers over the spine.

"And, to further prove you're an idiot," Dipper spat at himself harshly, "you _ripped_ your book. RIPPED IT! That book was your ticket to surviving this demented town! What if there really are dragons in Gravity Falls?! I mean, You've seen gnomes, time travelers, a gremloblin, body-swap rugs, ghosts, a merman, clones more than once, and then some! You're a grade-A idiot, you know that?" Dipper kicked the base of the bookcase and stifled a yell as a Rick Riordan book fell on his head. As he made a mental note to return to the "Heroes of Olympus" series, he stole a glance at this clock. 10:21. Perfect. As Dipper finally walked out of the attic with his heart-rate slowed for once, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Oh well. Couldn't be helped.

Walking down the steps with a but more speed than yesterday, Dipper walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He popped a piece of bread into Grunkle Stan's ancient toaster and waited slowly for it to finish. Er, burn. Whatever. As Dipper aimlessly stared out the window, the toaster dinged signaling completion. Dipper snapped out of his thoughts to shove the blackened piece of toast into his mouth. The gross taste of burned food repelled his tongue. Dipper didn't even bother to try to eat it yet. Pulling on his shoes, Dipper started to walk through the shop. He almost choked on his uneaten toast. _Wendy_. Wendy was working today! Dipper slowly crept back into the house, his heartbeat shaking his whole body. As soon as he was back in the house, Dipper choked down his toast and did what he usually does: make a strategy.

"I guess all you can do is act normal," he said softly to himself. "If she spits on you... well, you deserve it." Dipper took a huge breath and walked through the shop. It was going great until he heard Wendy scoff.

"Well, at least you're not hiding today," she said, acting out of character. She must really be mad.

"Look Wendy, I know you're upset," Dipper said slowly, "and all I can say now is that I'm sorry. and I am. Really." Wendy turned her nice up and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Dipper lowered his head and walked the rest of the way to the door. Relieved that she didn't spit on him, Dipper walked out into the summer sun, letting it shine onto his face. He figured the first and most beneficial thing for him to do is go figure out his thoughts and work out his apologies. One for Mabel, one for Grunkle Stan, one for Wendy, and even one for Robbie. Dipper walked out to the place he believed was the most calm. As soon as he was amongst the grow/shrink crystals, he laid down to think. He couldn't delve too deep into his own thoughts before the scent of body spray bombarded his nostrils. Dipper opened his eyes only to have them water and to see Robbie looking at him through the trees. He sprung to his feet, and Robbie stepped back.

"Whoa, kid, you already took out one of my shins. Please, chill," he said feverishly. Why was he acting so weird?

"Don't worry...? I won't hurt you," Dipper said slowly, not believing those words were coming out of his mouth. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you and I' sorry for ruining your relationship."

"Hey, It's okay," Robbie said slowly. He was playing with the tassels on his hoodie, a clear sign something was on his mind. Dipper chose to ignore it.

"I was thinking we should just... part ways. Don't bother each other. Pretend like we don't know each other? Maybe?" Dipper didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away, carefully avoiding the colored beams of the crystals.

"No, wait," Robbie said, chasing after him.

"Robbie, if you're trying to apologize, it's okay. I don't want to remember any of our skirmishes." Dipper shrugged him off and continued to walk away.

"But I do!"

"What? Why," Dipper demanded, seeing Robbie again as a threat. "Do you have something against me?"

"My memories were lost once and I don't want to lose anymore," Robbie shouted, matching anger with Dipper.

"What?" Dipper yelled defensively. "What are you talking about? Are you insane?"

"Just...," Robbie said, becoming quiet. "Just don't freak out."

"What the heck man," Dipper accused angrily. "You're acting way out of character. I'm leaving!" He couldn't think of anything better to do but leave. His head fell between his shoulders as he jogged off into the woods, when Robbie's words stopped him cold.

"Dipper, wait."

Robbie called him _Dipper_. Not 'kid' or 'junior', but Dipper.

"There's something I need to tell you." Dipper turned around and slowly walked back to Robbie, the crystals throwing surreal light patterns all around him. He tried to say what but it came out an in audible squeak.

"You... you ready? Just, like, don't freak out..." Dipper braced himself. Robbie took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to tell him.

"Dipper... I'm your brother."

**Riley's Note: Things just got real :D. For the people still reading, all three of you out there, I hope you enjoy what's in store! I'm going off to camp soon and I don't think I'll be able to send my chapters to CrazyGuitarGirl during that time so don't expect a new chapter for a while. I'll let your rage settle down ;). Thanks so much for your reviews and favorites and follows and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! Bye!**

**Crazguitargirl: This chapter, guys! I absolutely love it, and I like where the story's been going. Remember in the reviews; don't thank me if you ****_have_**** liked the story, don't judge Riley for writing it because a) it's great, and b) I'm the one who is uploading it, so be mad at me XD**

**Also, we all thought that the title was talking about Mabel, weren't we ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, hi, it's Riley, the author of this story. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you. I know Robbie probably isn't your favorite character, like, at all (but he's my favorite character :L), and you didn't make a huge fuss so thanks a lot for that! Second, sorry I haven't updated. I was at Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp for a while and when I did write (which was very rarely but still) I focused on a fanficton I'm writing for my own Fanfiction profile that I will release at the end of this story. Three, this chapter will be boring. I hate chapters like this because the only way to make it interesting is leave it hanging and I don't really want to do that. I hope I will see some speculation in the reviews section or whatever. Four, after the last chapter I'll post another chapter with my personal commentary throughout the story. If you want to ask me anything about the story just include it in the reviews. I read those all of the time! Please keep it related to the story, though. Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy! Oh, and I didn't care to check Robbie's age, so he's 17 to me.**

** -R**

Dipper blinked, doubting his sense of hearing. Did he just say what I thought he said? Robbie stood a few feet away from him, eyes pointed towards the ground. His mouth opened occasionally teasing speech, but never actually speaking.

"You're... You're a liar!" Dipper accused quietly. He started to be unsure of his footing. He distrusted the ground and went to sit on a stump. "It's me and Mabel! It has always been that way for twelve years!" Dipper stared at the dirt, trying to make sense of his words. "Twelve years..."

"Mom and Dad sent me here when I was six. You were one," Robbie finally said, refusing eye contact with the boy on the stump.

"NO," Dipper said suddenly angry. He sprung off of the stump, finally looking at Robbie. "They're MY mom and dad, not yours. Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines are MY parents, not yours!"

"I can see why you're confused. Really, I can, but I can explain now." Dipper slowly sat back down on the stump as Robbie approached him. "You live in Piedmont, California. You were born on six-eightteen, 2001. You ready to listen, now?"

"How do you know where I live," Dipper spat angrily.

"Because I lived there, too," Robbie replied, just as angry. "Just hear me out already." Dipper closed his mouth, and Robbie started talking.

"I was born in Piedmont, California on March 17, 1997. After I turned five, mom and dad noticed there was something different about me. Socially, emotionally, mentally, physically; I was fine. Supernaturally; not so much. I attracted weird things. My aura was off. When I was outside playing in the sand box during kindergarten, I could make the sand, like, move with my hands. I wouldn't touch it, but it would move. Same thing with dirt and trees and grass. One day, a few days after the last day of first grade, mom had you and Mabel. It wasn't until a few weeks after second grade when I did something really dangerous. I threw a fit while we were outside and I made a tree branch snap off of a huge tree. It almost hit you and dad and Mabel. That's when mom and dad figured I was too dangerous to stay here with normal people.

"They shipped me of to Gravity Falls, Oregon. They promised they'd pick me up sometime in the future. They didn't specify when, though. I stayed with three young carpenters, who were, like, 19 at the time, who later turned out to be wizards, sort of. Later, when I was about fifteen, one of their spells went wrong. It made me forget nearly everything from the past fifteen years. Well, I shouldn't say it like that. It sorta constructed a wall that made my memories inaccessible. The spell affected them, too. It make them go black. Like, really. Their faces had no facial features. They were just black shadows against a normal backdrop. The only feature they had was their eye color shining through the black. Red, blue, and green. Anyway, it was dangerous for me because of what they'd become. I ran away and found a roommate who I have stayed with for the past two years. And that's pretty much it."

Dipper suddenly coughed. He realized he'd been holding his breath the entire time.

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! Please," Robbie plead. "I can prove it!"

"Make me realize, then," Dipper spat, baring his teeth. Robbie fell quiet. His head lowered and his eyes fell to focus on the dirt below him. Dipper smirked, feeling like he won. Slowly, Robbie's hand moved to his face. His fingers carefully intertwined around a greasy lock of hair. He took a deep breath and flipped his head back up, pulling his hair away as he did so. Dipper sucked in a breath and his heart practically stopped beating. Bent around his right eye was a birthmark that resembled the Little Dipper.

"WHAT?!"

"You have one, too! I remember," Robbie said. Dipper softly touched his forehead. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess you really are my... brother?" He talked slowly, still having trouble processing it.

"I know it's probably... a lot, but I promise I'll explain everything I can."

"... Okay."


	5. Announcement!

**Hello, y'all!  
I feel like I need to apologize. All of you guys are hopefully liking this story and I'm not updating it as much as I should. Truth is, school started here and I've REALLY busy and kinda stressed out. It's a HUGE change than what I'm used to. I'm also in advanced math and band, on top of it all. I've got personal fanfictions and projects I'm working on, too. I'm sorry. If you want to check out my other fanfiction, my other fanfiction is TheOriginalBoxen. Great name, I know. So, I think I've figured out a story schedule-ish. This fanfic, then my fanfic, then a personal project. Again, I can't apologize enough. I hop you'll continue to read Sibling of Mine even though I won't be able to update all the time.  
Sorry 3  
Riley, or TheOriginalBoxen**

**(CGG here. Not all of her other fanfics are GF, in fact, they're for TF2 and LoZ, but they're definitely worth a read, and she's got other stuff in the works :)**


End file.
